


Imagine Sam going engagement ring shopping with Dean to find you the perfect ring.

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean teases Sam, F/M, Not Beta Read, Sam Winchester is in love, Sam is going to propose, and is adorable, sam winchester imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots





	Imagine Sam going engagement ring shopping with Dean to find you the perfect ring.

The walls of the jewellery shop were covered in glass cases, all filled with gorgeous sparkling necklaces, bracelets, earrings and, most importantly, rings. Sam and Dean had been looking at the same case of rings for what had felt like an eternity to Dean. To be fair, it wasn’t his girlfriend they were buying the ring for. But, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to go engagement ring shopping with Sammy so, here he was.

‘‘Hey, what about that one?’‘ He pointed to a ring at the far end of the case. 

‘‘It’s nice it just isnt..’‘ He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘‘It’s just not Y/N.’‘

They continued on like this for a while longer, going around and around in circles through the store. Both of the boys were getting restless at this point. Every single ring Sam had looked at was pretty it just wasn't perfect. And, god, he wanted everything to be perfect for Y/N. 

Finally, when they were about to give up and leave, something caught Sam’s eye. A ring. The ring. It was beautiful and it was perfect. It was everything he could have dreamed of and it was just unapologetically Y/N.

He showed it Dean and they both knew that it was the one so, they bought it. They began the drive back to the bunker, both tired but oddly excited. Butterflies were fluttering through Sam’s stomach and anxiety was rippling through him.

‘‘Do you think she’ll say yes?’‘ He couldn’t help but ask it.

‘‘Pfft, of course, she’ll say yes. That girl is head over heels in love with you, Little Brother. She practically worships the ground you walk on.’‘ Dean replied with a scoff.

Sam felt the waves of anxiety lessen but the butterflies stayed place, making his insides turn to jelly. 

‘’Thanks, Jerk,’‘

‘‘Bitch.’‘


End file.
